Love Bites, But So Do I
by Kimmiii
Summary: After Elena is turned into a vampire, will she choose Damon, Stefan or someone completely different altogether.
1. Chapter 1

I have had a review stating that I should maybe change the dialogue, because it's a bit shit, I re read it and I kind of agree, so I hope this is a better take, please let me know if not and I will see what I can do, I'm not perfect and I only do this as a hobby but I am happy for the criticism.

**Chapter 1**

Elena woke up in a dark room, she saw blurs at first and then realised she wasn't alone. She tilted her head and saw Stefan's eyes boring into hers. She saw pain and regret in his eyes. Torture and sadness. She looked back up at the ceiling trying to remember how and why she got her. She could smell antiseptic, really strong. She could smell Stefan's aftershave, but most of all she could smell something she had never smelt before. It was a metallic smell and it made her hungry, she turned again to Stefan "Stefan, I am thirsty" "I never meant for this to happen, you begged me to save Matt. You wouldn't let me save you Elena. Why wouldn't you let me save you? Elena tilted her head once again and holding back tears she finally spoke "Matt was bringing me home to you Stefan. Then I remember Rebecca, she was in front of us. Matt had to break and we crashed. Why am I still alive Stefan?" "Meredith had to give you vampire blood because of the bleeding in your brain. She said if she didn't help you, you would have died then. None of us knew she had done it Elena." "Stefan, what are you saying? Where is Matt?" "Matt is fine, I fed him my blood and he is resting at home until it leaves his system. "Where am I?" "You are in the hospital, but we can't stay here, we have to move you back to the boarding house." "I'm really thirsty. Why is my throat burning?"

_Stefan saved Matt because I told him to, so I should be dead, I shouldn't be here, Meredith gave me blood because of a bleed on my brain? Which means when I died I had vampire blood in my system, Oh no? My worst nightmare has come to life, I'm the same as Stefan and Caroline; I'm a vampire." Elena shoots up and quickly moves to the corner of the room._

"No! I can't be." Elena was beginning to realise. "Not yet, you have to complete the transition. You have 1 day and then you can be at peace Elena; with your parents." "I should be at peace now." "I know and I am so sorry, you can't imagine how much this pains me to see you as what you never wanted to be." "I never wanted this, I don't want it, GET OUT!" In that instance Damon storms in with Meredith close on his heels. "Elena? Has she woken up yet?" "Yes she has, she knows what she is and that she doesn't have to become a vampire, she can just wait for the transition period." Damon angrily replies "What? That isn't even an option Stefan, we have to get her some blood. Meredith I need your help, I need you to go get me some blood." "No!" Elena was starting to panic. She didn't want to live off blood, she wasn't Stefan or Damon; she couldn't live with herself. "The choice falls on her. She has to want to deal with this for as long as she is. We can't force her into this." "Well I never got a choice Stefan, remember? You took that from me, maybe I should follow in your footsteps and take the choice way from Elena too." "I never wanted this, I still don't, why is this happening to me. Meredith why did you save me with blood? You should have let me die." Elena broke down in front of the two Salvatore brothers. She didn't want to leave them, she didn't want to leave Jeremy or Bonnie or Caroline. She didn't want to leave anyone, she was too young. But she didn't want to be immortal. Fighting for the rest of her life to stay alive.

_If I leave then no one will be here to protect Jeremy, he will have lost everyone he ever cared about. If I choose to be this, then I could be here to watch him, make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes as I have, make sure he lives a happy life. I could protect all of my friends, Bonnie, Matt. Maybe I could make this work. But what if I can't, what if I lose control like Stefan and kill everyone I love and hold dear._

Damon brings her back to reality momentarily. "Elena you need to stay with us, you can't give up just because this isn't what you wanted, and maybe this is what was meant to be. We haven't fought so hard to then have you taken from us anyway." "Damon I'm scared." "I know, but you have to stay strong. I won't ever leave you, you know I won't, I never have and I never will Elena." "All I can say is that I am deeply sorry I used vampire blood on you Elena. I never thought this would happen." Meredith looks disgusted in herself. "You couldn't have known this would have happened Meredith. I need to see Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline." "I don't think that is such a good idea Elena, they don't actually know that you are still alive yet." Stefan moved a little closer to the door and looked over at Damon for support. Meredith looks over at Stefan "You mean to say they still think she died in the lake?" "Are you stupid Stefan?" "We all thought Elena was dead, we were all there Damon." "Shut up, I am dead and I want to see my friends and Jeremy, they need to know that I love them." Meredith takes her phone out her pocket. "I will call them now and get them here to see you." Meredith then walks out of the room leaving Stefan, Elena and Damon to argue among themselves. "Damon maybe you should go with Meredith." "No, please don't leave me Damon, I don't want you to go." Elena moved towards Damon and falls, Damon catches her. "I need to go with Meredith and find you some blood, so you can finish the transition, and then I promise you I will be back." "Damon, do not push her into a corner." Stefan was beginning to crack. "Is that what you both want? For me to turn into one of you?" Stefan grabs Elena and places his hands on her face, looking deep into her eyes to show how much he means what he is about to say. "No I do not want that for you, I never have and I never will, but if you choose to then I will help you control it. Elena, all your emotions will be heightened, your compassion heightened, you have to be ready to deal with that, there is no going back once you decide." Damon felt differently about the situation. "I want you to live, if that means being a vampire then hell I don't care. You did it Elena, you changed me, you made me care again, about both of you, if you don't live then I will promise you, that won't last." "That is because you are selfish. You always think of yourself before putting Elena first." "Shut up brother, are you telling me you will be happy to see her die?" "Stop it, STOP IT! You are both making my head hurt. Damon go what you need to do." "I will be back as soon as I can." "Please hurry, please."

_Why is she looking at Damon like that; like she looks at me, like he means something more to her, she chose me, she was on her way to me. _

"It's ok Elena, I will stay with you until he gets back." Elena looked at Stefan and gave an empty smile, he knew then that she had changed her mind. She didn't want him anymore. A long awkward silence fell when Damon and Meredith had left the room to find blood and Elena's friends, Elena shuffled and groaned with hunger while Stefan just looked over at her, trying to remember what she was like before she was this, she was still truly beautiful but everything was different now. "Elena, please talk to me. What are thinking about?" "What would you like to talk about Stefan, how you came into my life, and the moment you did; everything went wrong? How my family are dead and now so am I, now Jeremy is on his own in the world, can you imagine how he must be feeling right now, or shall we talk about how you and Damon have caused me and this town nothing but pain?" "You don't mean that surely? I agree loving you is my fault, loving Katherine was my fault, and I agree that I can't stay away from you, but not knowing you would have made my life misery in itself." "I now have to live the rest of my life knowing that I will have to fight every day to not give in to temptation. Have you ever thought that you and Damon are both selfish?" "I will help you. You know I will do anything you tell me to." "No, you won't, Caroline will. I need space from both you and from Damon." "Are you sure you need space from both of us, or just me? You seemed to want Damon here a few moments ago?" Elena glared at Stefan. "I chose to be with you, I was driving to you, and I wanted you. Even though I met Damon first."

_Oh my god what did I just say._

"What do you mean you met Damon first?" "I have all these images, images I never had before. Of Damon. He made me forget about how he felt about me, he said that you were the better brother and that you deserved me more, you deserved the happiness." "You're telling me he compelled you?" "At some point yes, I think so. He told me he loved me more than I could ever know. He hid a whole side of him away from me on purpose, for you." "You've changed your mind?" "No, I don't know what I want anymore, I feel different. I need time to accept this if this is what I want. I need you to both leave me alone. To adjust to this way of life." "Ok. I will give you time." Again the room fell to a silence you could cut with a knife. What seemed like a lifetime had passed and Elena had laid back down and was falling in to a slumber when the door swung open to shrieks from Bonnie, to whom Elena could only think would be Meredith. "How dare you fill her with blood without getting consent from anyone, whose blood did you even use?" "Would you rather have had me let her die?" "Anything is better than letting her become a vampire." Bonnie was pissed. "Hey, it isn't that bad Bonnie!" Caroline chirped. "You know how I feel about it. I just have to live with not only one of my best friends being a vampire but now both of you." Elena sits straight up and glares at Bonnie and Meredith,

_I'm really thirsty, that smell is amazing. _

With the blink of an eye Elena was at Bonnie's throat, Stefan moves and slams Elena into the corner of the room before she bites. "Elena, NO!" Bonnie looks alarmed and glares at Elena. "Oh my god, Elena what have you become." "I… I'm… sorry Bonnie... I just smell you and it makes me want to feed on you, you smell amazing. I am so thirsty. Stefan what am I becoming? What have you turned me into Meredith?" "Damon will be here with blood soon, maybe you should leave Bonnie, you too Meredith." Bonnie looked at Elena with pity in her eyes. "You don't have to transition Elena. You can die as what you are, my best friend and a sister, or you can live as a monster." Bonnie runs out of the door with Caroline hot on her heels glancing a she didn't mean it look at Elena. "Bonnie, you should give Elena a chance, you gave me one." "You didn't try to kill me." The voices trailed off into the distance.

Elena breaks down, takes one look at Stefan and is swiftly out of the door before he can tell her to stop. She was off into the night, she hated the fact that to Bonnie she was dead anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review with what you don't like, and if you do like something let me know, as I keep getting bad stuff and I don't want that **

**Chapter 2**

Elena had stopped by the bridge that attempted to take her life twice. She stopped and looked into the water; she wept and wanted this to all be just a dream. She didn't want Bonnie to look at her like a monster and she didn't want to be one, but she knew that is now what she was.

_I should just let the sun come up and let it take me; I want the people of Mystic Falls to remember Elena, not this. _

"Elena?" Jeremy had appeared, he had been given the heads up from Stefan that Elena had done a runner, he knew this would be the place she would come to. The place where it always seemed to lead." _"_Jer?"_ "_What are you doing Elena?"

Elena:- This is where it should have ended.

Jeremy:- But it isn't and it won't be will it Elena?

Elena:- Life would have been so much easier for you if you had lost all three of us back then Jer. Aunt Jenna would be here, Alaric would be here, Caroline wouldn't be a vampire, vampires wouldn't be here at all, Vikki would still be here for you. Everything would be better Jer! Maybe if I just let the transition go and die, maybe all the vampires will leave and you could have the life you always wanted." "I don't believe that. I don't believe you would want to die either." "You are aware that I am already dead Jer right?" Elena placed a small smile on her face. "Yes and I want to help." "You being here is making it really hard for me to stay in control, I can smell you, I… I am scared that I will hurt you like I nearly hurt Bonnie." "You wouldn't, and Bonnie will understand. She always understands, she is your best friend, she will just be shocked that you instantly went for her." Elena could smell the blood on Jeremy, it was driving her senses wild, and she didn't want to give in so she did what she had done earlier and ran. "Elennnnna."

Damon was searching through the woods, looking for Elena, he had blood bags and he wanted her to transition. Not for him but so she could live, for Stefan. When he had got back to the hospital the room had only Stefan in there, he was broken with his head in his hands, Stefan had told him what had happened, how Elena knew about being compelled, Damon knew she would remember, but he didn't realise it would be this soon. He should have though, with the way she was looking at him, longing for him to stay. Could there now be a chance for him to be with her, now she was a vampire and knew the whole truth, how she had met him first. "Elena! ELENAAA!" Elena was instantly there, the veins apparent on her face. Fangs showing for the whole world to see. "Get those things away from me Damon." _God she is hotter as a vampire than she was as just a human, is that even possible, could I be much more in love with her?_ "No I won't, I need you to drink these." "NO!" Damon moves faster than he has ever moved; before Elena can run again, he grabs her by the shoulder and tackles her to the ground, he pins her down and opens up a blood bag, to which Elena's face quickly becomes panicked. The veins under her eyes becoming darker and deeper, she was trying to break free. "What are you doing Damon?" "I'm being that selfish guy again, you can't die, Stefan needs you, Jeremy needs you, he has just lost Alaric, he has lost everybody in his life, and you can't let him lose you too. I won't let you make the worse decision you will ever make, most of all I need you, without you I don't care about life. Jeremy ran into the opening where Damon and Elena were. "Damon, what the hell! Get off her you bastard." Jeremy ran over to Damon and grabbed him by the shoulders, to which Damon replied with throwing him into a tree. "Back off Jeremy. This is what everyone wants to do, it's just I am the only one who ever has any balls to actually do it, if it means Elena will hate me then there is nothing new there is there." Damon then shoved the blood bag into Elena's mouth and as Elena looked at him in shock and disgust, she drank and drank faster and faster while Jeremy looked in horror. Damon then opened another bag and Elena snatched it from his hands with such ferocity Damon flinched. Damon looked Jeremy straight in the eye, his veins now showing under his eyes. "If you value your life, I would leave if I was you Jeremy, she is new and she won't know how to control this for a while. Leave before she does something she will regret.

Jeremy:- You are a dick Damon, you know she will never forgive you right?

Damon:- I don't care, in fact I revel in the fact that she will be here to never forgive me, because it means she is here and not dead dumbass. Damon gets to his feet and picks Elena up in his arms and disappears into the night, leaving Jeremy to walk back to the village. Damon laid Elena onto the bed in Stefan's room, she had fallen asleep, he knew she would never look at him the same once she remembered what had just happened, but he really didn't care. It made him happy to know that she would wake up tomorrow hating him. Elena stirred as he stroked her face. Before he disturbed her further he left the room to find Stefan and play the hateful brother as usual.

Stefan was with Caroline trying to hunt Elena down. He was beginning to panic as he knew she would die soon if she hadn't fed and he wanted to say goodbye, Caroline was distraught, trying to find her friend. She knew how hard this was, and she wanted to be there for Elena. Jeremy was jogging out of the woods just as Caroline and Stefan got to the edge. Stefan shouted over "Jeremy? Did you find her?" "Yes but you're not going to like what happened Stefan." As Jeremy was about to tell them what happened Damon appeared. "She has transitioned and I have put her in your bed brother. She is asleep at the moment, she has had a very long day don't you think?" "You complete bastard, she didn't want this." "What did you do Damon?" "I did what you all wanted to do but wouldn't. What do you think I did?" "You took the choice from her?" "Damn right I did; just like you did with me brother, so don't act all big and mighty." Stefan in his rage punches Damon who falls to the floor a few yards away. "She will never forgive you or me for this." "Well you always come up squeaky clean don't you, so I am sure she will forgive you within seconds, don't you? I however don't care as long as she is alive, even if it is as a vampire, she will learn to live with it and learn to even like it and maybe one day forgive me." Caroline realises what has gone on "I am going to go to her." In that moment Caroline is gone. "You should probably follow Stefan, wouldn't want her to wake up all alone would we. You too, Jeremy." "One day I will enjoy making you pay." Jeremy then continued jogging in the direction of the boarding house. "I look forward to it." Damon quickly got to his feet and walked off down the street. _I did the right thing. Now seen as though I have just fucked things up "again" let's do what you know best eh? Where can I find a pretty blonde I wonder._

Caroline stood at the end of the bed watching Elena sleep. She had drawn the curtains as it was becoming light outside and Elena hadn't got a sunlight ring on yet which meant she couldn't be out during the day. Caroline felt a mixture of emotions, anger that her friend had been drawn to the same fate as her, happiness that she know wasn't alone in the daily struggle she went through and sadness, sadness because she missed her old life, badly. She wanted everything to just be as simple as it was way back when. She knew deep down that she was a better person as a vampire than she ever was as a human though. "Is she awake?" Stefan had just walked into the room. "No she is still sleeping shhh." "We really need to find Bonnie and get her to make Elena a sunlight ring of some sort. Where did end up leaving her?" "I think Bonnie needs a little time to come to terms with what's happened, don't you? She went home." "I suppose you are right, but Elena will need one if she is to feel like her old self more than a vampire." "Is it awful of me to be happy Damon did what we all wanted to do?" "I didn't want her to become one of us Caroline." "Neither did I but I would rather have her as a vampire than not have her here at all." "She didn't want this. She wanted to stay human and live her life. "Didn't we all? Who out of all of us wanted this life?" "I did and so did Damon, we wanted to be with Katherine, and our love for her transferred to her doppelganger and ruined Elena's life, it ruined my brothers, and everyone I have ever come into contact with." "It didn't ruin mine, it made mine better, I have get to protect the people I love, and I am no longer a stupid girl who is self-centred and worried more about herself than anyone else." "Is she awake? You really should stop doing your tricks and at least wait for me!" Jeremy piped up a little out of breath." "Not yet, maybe we should all get some rest ourselves, it will be light out soon, I will take the first watch, Caroline you can take the other side of the bed, Jeremy you can take the couch, I will come wake you up in a few hours, unless she wakes up first. I don't want her to wake up on her own, if she tries to go outside we know what will happen." Caroline and Jeremy both nodded in agreement.

Bonnie was at the cemetery sat beside her grandmothers' grave. "_What did I do?" _"Hello Bonnie, I would like to thank you for saving my life." "I didn't save your life, I saved my friends from dying." "You didn't save Tyler though did you!" "Tyler is still within you, he isn't dead." She lied, she didn't actually know if Tyler had survived or not, but she knew that if Klaus didn't leave then Damon and Stefan would get suspicious and wonder why none of them had died. "Well I look forward to working with you in the near future, on getting my body back, but for now I suppose some fun is in order. I advise you keep this to yourself for now, understand love?" "No you promised you wouldn't stay, you said you would leave once I cast the spell." "I guess I lied love." Bonnie just keeps staring at her grandmothers' tombstone and stays silent, she knows she did it to save her friends, she also knows it was wrong to do so. Her grandmother wouldn't be very proud of her, Klaus had already gone by the time she came out of her trance. She stayed by the grave until the sun came up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the nice comments **_**DanicalovesDamonSalavtore**_**, and I am glad you have chosen to stop reading dove as I obviously can't please you and wouldn't want to waste your time. I prefer it in this kind of dialogue though, so thanks for the help. **__** Enjoy guys.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Elena eyes opened slowly and closed again, she repeated this a few times, she still felt thirsty. She licked her lips to try and moisten them and felt the fangs graze on her tongue. _It wasn't a dream then? _She thought to herself. _I feel powerful; Rebekah won't be able to break me so easily now I guess. Where am I? What is that amazing smell? _ Elena sat up and turned her head slightly to see a sleeping Caroline. Stefan was sat on a chair in the corner of the room. It was dark. Very dark, like it was night time. "How are you feeling?" Stefan sounded tired. "What is that smell? It smells wonderful." "That would be your brother who is down stairs sleeping." Elena's fists clenched "What? He needs to go! I don't want to hurt him." "I will let him know you're ok and tell him to go home, Caroline?" "Mmmhmmm" "Can you go get me some blood bags while I take Jeremy home?"

Caroline shot up and upon realising Elena was awake she grabbed her into a hug. "Hi, welcome back; how are you, do you feel thirsty? I will go get you some blood straight away." Elena chuckled and smiled at the familiarity. "Hi, Caroline." "I will be straight back." Caroline shot off down stairs and was back in seconds with as many blood bags as she could carry. "Is this enough?" Stefan was now looking amused at how Caroline was acting. "I think that's probably too many Caroline. I will be back as soon as I drop Jeremy off." "Stefan? Where is Damon?" Elena had remembered the night's events, she remembered the pain in his eye and also the things he said, she wanted him to know that she doesn't blame him, but that she needed space to come to terms with what's happened. "Hopefully the other side of the world! He wants to be anyway because when I get my hands on him he will wish he was never turned into the low life vampire he is." "No! I don't blame him for what he did. I actually get why he did it. You shouldn't hate him; he only did what all of you wanted to do." "How can you say that Elena? He took your choice away?" Caroline's anger was apparent, but she never liked Damon. Stefan looked at Elena with a realisation; he knew that if she was mad at Damon for what he did it would mean she would be like Damon himself as Damon still hated Stefan for taking his choice away. "I get it, and you're right." "Get what? Damon is a douchebag?" "No Caroline, that if I choose to hate Damon for what he did then I will be filled with hatred for the rest of my life, and it's going to be a very long life. I don't want that." "Well I can't forgive him so easily." Stefan had gone and the two girls drank and got onto a conversation about Bonnie.

"I'm worried about Bonnie. She hasn't answered any of my texts or calls since she ran out on you yesterday." "I did try to eat her, remember? She will still hate me." "Yes but I just feel like something is off with her, ever since Alaric killed Klaus she has been avoiding everyone." "Alaric is dead isn't he?" "Yes, Jeremy realised that the moment you appeared to him as a ghost. Jeremy has been putting on a brave face but I think he is thankful in a way that you are a vampire, even though he is a hunter, I think he would have lost faith if both you and Alaric had gone… You know being a vampire isn't all that bad, you get to be strong and look after what you care about." "I know, I just didn't want this for me or Jeremy, I have to make sure Jeremy stays safe, he has to go away again. I can't have him become like me, or worse, like Alaric and all the family we ever had."

"I know. We will do it together." "I need to apologise to Bonnie, let me see if she picks up when I call? What time is it by the way?" "Oh shit! It's like half 2 in the afternoon. I'm supposed to be meeting Tyler." "Wait, if Klaus is dead, why hasn't the whole of his line died with him? Including Tyler?"

"I don't really want to think about to be honest. Tyler is still alive, why, isn't a question on my list." "Doesn't it strike you as odd? Even if Damon and Stefan weren't from Klaus' line, Tyler definitely was, so he should be dead?" "Maybe his werewolf half made him exempt? Who cares?" "I do, it makes me feel uneasy." Elena was beginning to feel the dread creep into her bones. She wondered if it had something to do with Bonnie. "Oh, maybe it's those pesky emotions, they are heightened remember?" "Yeah maybe, anyhow, go see him, I will be fine here, it's not like I can go anywhere, I don't have a daylight ring, I'm just going to ring Bonnie and apologise to her." "Are you sure?" "Yes of course I am." Caroline hugged Elena, got up and was gone.

Elena grabbed her phone and saw her diary right by it. She ignored it. _That is the diary of the dead Elena, there would be no reason for this Elena to write in there anymore. _She dialled Bonnie's number and waited for an answer. "Elena?" "Bonnie, it's me, are you ok? People are getting worried about you? I just want to say that I am sorry for what I did yesterday." "It's ok Elena, I get that you weren't in control of yourself. I'm going to assume you transitioned?" "You're avoiding my question. What is wrong?" "Nothing is wrong Elena; I have just been a little shaky after all this Klaus and Alaric situation. Are Elijah and Rebekah still in town?" "I don't know, I can't leave the house remember? I wanted to talk to you about that actually. Tyler is still alive and I am confused as to how, he was turned by Klaus so he should be dead right? If Klaus is dead I mean. Do you have any thoughts?" "I really don't know Elena. Maybe you should ask Tyler that? Actually, no. I will look into it and see what I can find out ok? But stay away from Tyler." "Are you sure you are all right?" "I'm fine, Stefan text me earlier about getting daylight ring for you so, I am just busy trying to work on that Ok?" "Ok." Elena didn't want to push Bonnie further. "I will see you later on today." "Ok Bonnie, talk later." Bonnie hung up the phone and Elena had a feeling of dread overcome her again; she sensed Bonnie was hiding something from her.

Bonnie opened the front door to Klaus. "So Elena is questioning why Tyler isn't dead hmm? Annnnd she is a vampire now? Well that doesn't suit my plan at all; luckily I have her blood piled up already. Although this does mean that the vampire hunter is dead, this has made my day." "What do you want Klaus?" "I want you to get working on a spell that will get me back in to my body, where is my body by the way Bonnie?" "I don't know; you will have to ask Stefan and Damon." "Hmm, I might just do that. Now, if you don't do what I ask before the next full moon, which is in 3 days by the way love, I will personally track down your mother, bring her back and stake her right in front of you, ok?" "You wouldn't?" "Yes love, I would, I do not wish to stay in this body for longer than I need to, and now Alaric is dead; there isn't a need." "3 days isn't long enough to come up with a plan to get you back into your body, I will need to use dark magic and it always comes with a price." "You wanted to save your friends to you will do this again for me to save your family." "You need to find your body." "Don't worry about that love. 3 days."

Damon was sitting in the grill drinking bourbon. "I knew I would find you here." "As always little brother." "Elena doesn't hate you for what you did." "Well she should. I hated you for 150 years." "I need your help with something." "What makes you think you will get help from me Stefan?"

"Because we aren't dead, which means we are not from Klaus' line, but neither is Tyler, which worries me; if Klaus is really dead then Tyler shouldn't be here. Where is the body?" "Somewhere where Rebekah and Elijah won't find it. Neither will you." "But he is definitely dead?" "Yes. Dead as a dodo." "We need to find Rebekah and Elijah and ask them how this could happen." "If I ever see Rebekah again, I won't be questioning her. I will be making sure she never touches Elena again Stefan, you should do the same, she is your girlfriend after all." "We both know Rebekah was only lashing out because Klaus was killed, she knew if she killed Elena, she killed Alaric." "That's not good enough. Rebekah should be happy he is dead after all the misery he caused her, not looking for vengeance, that's my job, remember." "Damon, we need to get to the bottom of this, I will find out but I would rather have you by my side." "Why are you being nice to me, I thought you hated me for taking away precious Elena's choices." "She understands why you did it, she explained it to me, I also get it and I would probably have done the same thing if I were you." Damon looked at Stefan with shock for just a second and then it was wiped from his face. "You did, remember? Ok, fine I'll help." "Good." The Salvatore brothers left the grill on the hunt for Elijah and Rebekah.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Bonnie cries in disgust as she realised that she made the mistake of trusting Klaus, but she would have done the unspeakable anyway. She couldn't lose Caroline. Even if she was a vampire, she was her best friend after all. Elena would never have been happy if Damon and Stefan had died either. Bonnie's phone kept vibrating in her pocket, she had kept ignoring it but finally realised it was probably important. 6 missed calls from Damon and a text. "Klaus and Alaric are dead but we aren't. What have you done?" Bonnie runs out of the cave she had been in trying to write her spell to get Klaus back in his body, she knew she couldn't use dark magic gain without making her ancestors angry, and texts Damon back. "I haven't done anything Damon."

Damon and Stefan got back to the boarding house after receiving the text from Bonnie. He replies telling her that Elena needs a sun ring as soon as possible so she can get back to her normal life quickly. He also explained that he would find out what Bonnie was hiding. There was no sign of Rebekah or Elijah, they had either left town or they were laying low. Damon walks in to the parlour and pours himself a glass of bourbon and thinks of the last few days of events. How Elena chose Stefan and those words kept ringing in his ears. "If I'd met you first" if only he didn't compel her to forget, well she probably knows now, and if not she will know soon. He didn't know he would feel this for her though. I mean he'd never felt anything for anyone other than Katherine, when he thought about it what he feels for Elena was a lot different to what he felt for Katherine. This was pure; he actually cared enough about Elena to let her go if he had to, whereas Katherine it was about power for her and damn everyone else. He loved his brother no matter how much he denied it to himself, and he promised him that if she chose him he would leave. But now it was all different; how things could change in just a few hours. Elena was dead, Klaus was dead, Alaric was dead, his best friend; his only friend that he had, was gone. After the funeral he would leave. Start a new life and leave Elena to be happy in Mystic Falls with Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline and Bonnie. There was nothing that caused a danger now. Her blood was no longer helpful and Klaus was dead anyway. The door closing behind him brought him out of his thoughts. "I thought you would be seeing how Elena was holding up?" "My thoughts exactly brother." "Well I thought you would be apologising so I was giving you both some space." "Yeah, I can't apologise for something I am not sorry for Stefan." "We killed her Damon. Our love for her killed her. And now she has to live as a vampire for the rest of her days." "At least she is still here, you have me to thank for that by the way. Our love didn't kill her. Being the doppelganger did. Rebecca killed her. She will give her life for it by the way. As I have the stake." "You know that Rebecca and Elijah have probably left right?" "Then I will hunt her down then. Not going to have anything better to do when I leave so I may as well avenge Elena's death." "What do you mean when you leave?" "She chose to be with you baby brother which means I have to hold up my end of the bargain. Once I know she is ok and you're both happy I will be leaving Mystic Falls and I have Rebecca in my sights." "And what if we come from Rebecca's blood line?" "We definitely come from Klaus. This is why Bonnie is avoiding me. She did something and I'm going to find out what she did." "Can we just have one normal day for once in our tragic existence Damon? Elena has just transitioned into a vampire." "Because you didn't save her, you saved Matt instead." "It's what she wanted Damon. I'll always give her what she wants." "Clearly and it cost you her life." Damon slammed the glass of bourbon down onto the desk and stormed out of the house. He was pissed off because he knew he was better for Elena, he knew he would have kept her alive. Yes she would have been angry at first because he sacrificed her friend but at least she would still be human. Damon never wanted Elena to be a vampire because she was pure as she was. Compassionate and kind hearted. At least that would now all be magnified in death he thought. He hoped to god she didn't turn out to be another Katherine. Damon walked to his car to go to Bonnies. He needed to find out what Bonnie had done.

Damon was on the way to Bonnies when he saw Tyler standing in the middle of the road, just staring at his car. Damon stopped and got out the car. Surely Bonnie couldn't have saved everyone? What did she do? "Any chance I can get a lift with you? I'm a little confused as to why I am still alive and kicking now that Klaus is dead. I have just been looking for Caroline, I thought she may be at the boarding house but she has just text me saying she is looking for me in town." "Err ok… Get in."

Tyler smirked and got in to the passenger seat. Klaus was going to enjoy this…. A lot! He could be in the middle of everything now, find out what makes the Salvatore's tick, and get close to Elena.

Bonnie had decided to go see Elena and make her a sunlight ring before everything went wrong, she knew that she would probably need one soon, especially if what she was going to do would work. She knocked on the door waiting for Elena or Stefan to answer. Stefan opened the door. "She is upstairs Bonnie, but before you go see her, I need to ask you why we are all still here." "I wish people would stop asking me that, I don't know Stefan! Ok?" Bonnie stormed pass Stefan and up the stairs until she found Elena looking at a blank page in her diary. Caroline was still looking for Tyler.

"Elena? I got here as soon as I was able to. Are you ok?" "Yes I'm just about ready to go home now as the suns going down, I feel that I need to be in my own room. Bonnie I thought you were mad. I didn't know I had vampire blood in my system. Meredith said she had to use it as I had a blood clot on my brain. I was so scared." "Don't worry; me and Care are going to get you through this. I'll make you a sun ring and it'll be like nothing changed. I need you to promise me though that you won't hurt anyone though once you are able to walk around normally." "I don't even want to drink blood Bonnie. I would never touch anyone I cared about." "Not just the people you care about Elena. It has to be anyone?" "I promise to try Bonnie." "Ok, give me your necklace so I can cast the spell to let you walk in sunlight." "It's here; I had to take it off, because it has vervain in it." "Ok, well let's get rid of that and make it your sunlight necklace." Bonnie went into a trance and cast the spell on the necklace, when she opened them she looked at Elena. "It's done." "Thank you so much Bonnie, you are my best friend, you know I love you don't you." "Of course I do." "You are hiding something, but it's ok, I just want you to know that whatever it is, I will understand and I am here for you." Bonnie looked down into her hands and then back up. "It's ok, I will sort it." "What does that mean?" As Bonnie was about to answer, the door knocked again. Elena and Bonnie stood and moved downstairs to the hallway where Stefan was opening the door. Damon and Tyler both walked in with Caroline.

"Tyler! I'm so happy your still here. But how?" Caroline was ecstatic, she was happy that Klaus dying didn't take her Tyler away. Damon looked over to Bonnie and Elena. "Well I was hoping Bonnie would clear it up. We were definitely from Klaus' bloodline and yet none of us are dead. Even if we weren't Tyler definitely was. And he is still here. So I would like to know what you did Bonnie, I went to your house and found it empty." Bonnie stared at Klaus for a few seconds and turned to Damon. "Does it matter? Isn't it enough that you're all still here? Elena is alive, Matt is recovering. Alaric has gone and we still have the stake." Klaus instantly moved forward. "You still have the stake? The one Alaric had?" Bonnie mentally kicked herself. She needed to be more careful. It looked like Tyler but she knew it was Klaus, she had to remember. "Yes hybrid boy. This kills the originals and seen as though we are still alive we can go kill the rest of those dicks. I look forward to killing Rebecca." "You can't kill Elijah. He hasn't done anything wrong." "Since when did you have a soft spot for Elijah Elena? If you hadn't noticed he never stopped Rebecca from killing you and he's probably pissed that we didn't disintegrate when Klaus did. I wonder where they are anyways." "They will be as far away from this place as possible now. They have nothing left to gain here." Klaus wondered why he was trying to protect his siblings, I suppose he knew Rebekah had tried to get her own back; it kind of touched him for a second. "I wouldn't be so sure Hybrid… I like it here. I wanted to…" Instantly Damon had Rebecca up against the wall with the stake ready to enter her heart. Elijah stopped the stake from moving from the top of Damon's head and spoke. "I am sorry for what happened to Elena. Just be thankful she is still here and don't make the stupid decision to end Rebecca's life. You don't know whose blood Elena took and for all you know you could be killing her for good." Elena moved to the side of Damon and touched his arm. "Damon stop, please. I'm the one she drowned. Shouldn't I be the one to make this decision?" "Be a good puppy Damon and do what the precious Elena tells you to do, nice to see you're not dead, I shall try harder next time." Rebecca pushes Damon and slings him across the hallway. Elijah turns to Elena with a look of sadness. "I didn't know Rebecca was going to kill you Elena. Please believe me when I say that she will be paying for it a very long time. How is your friend?" "He is fine. No thanks to Rebecca. He nearly died. I thought you cared Rebecca. You nearly killed the one guy that actually treated you like a normal person." Rebecca's eyes seemed pained a little but quickly glazed back to darkness. "He's alive isn't he? What are you moaning about? You haven't just lost your brother of 1000 years to a vampire slayer who was concocted by your mother." "No but I've lost my mom, my dad, my aunt Jenna, Alaric, Caroline got turned into a vampire. All in two years. And you're not a doppelganger." Elijah tried to move the conversation down a different path. "We will be staying in town for a while. This is the first time we haven't had to run. And we wish to revel in it. Rebecca wishes to continue school." "Don't you think you've done enough in Mystic Falls? Isn't there somewhere else to terrorize?" Elena looked at Elijah with disbelief. Rebekah butted in. "We were brought up here. Of course this would be our first choice Elena." "Whatever just stay out of our way. Tyler is you coming?" Caroline was moving towards the door and grabbing Klaus' hand. Klaus had been taking everything in slowly. His brother and sister would be staying in Mystic Falls. Damon had the stake, Elena was now a vampire. This meant no more hybrids for a few hundred years. No one realises that I am Klaus and not Tyler. This should turn out ok, I just need a plan he thought. "Of course baby. See you later guys." Klaus looked over at Bonnie for a second and then smiled at Caroline's hand and they were gone. Damon had gotten back up and was again by Elena's side. "Elena, do you need anything?" "For you to leave me alone? I need space. All of this is way too much." Damon was hurt and was sick of trying to protect Elena and her always choosing other people over him. In an instant he was gone and out of Elena's sight. She felt guilty but she couldn't deal with him or Stefan at the moment. She was a vampire now and she needed to control her addiction and need to blood. That was her first priority now. Elijah moved closer to Elena and spoke. "I will check in on you in a few days Elena; make sure you're doing ok." "I'm bored now, see you at school guys, I just thought I would let you know that we were sticking around." Rebecca winked and quickly left. Elijah was close behind her after Elena nodded her forgiveness towards Elijah. Elena had a soft spot for him. He wasn't like the other originals. He was quite kind and moral. She knew he didn't mean for any actual harm to come to her.

"I'm so sorry Elena." "It's ok Bonnie. I just have to live with it now. I think it's time I left and went home for a little while." Stefan looked over. "I don't think that's such a good idea Elena, you are new and you can't fully control yourself." "I need to be alone, I need space, and surely you can understand that." "It's ok, I will make sure she is ok, I will stay with her and protect her in the bedroom once she falls asleep." "If you need me, call me ok? I will be straight there." "Let's go Bonnie." Bonnie and Elena left the boarding house, leaving Stefan alone with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Caroline drove Klaus to his house and turned the engine off and went to get out of the car. "Caroline, I am really tired love, maybe another time? I just want to get some sleep." "Oh, ok well ring me tomorrow then baby?" "Of course I will." _Klaus winked at Caroline and gave her a long kiss. Hmm I could get used to this, but I want Caroline to love Klaus not Tyler. _Klaus got out of the car and went into the house. Once he was in the house he took his phone out and texted Damon. "I think we should team up and find out why we are all still breathing." The phone pinged a moment later with a reply. "I work alone hybrid boy." "Yes but you could do with me on your side surely." "Nah I think I will pass. Go back to kissing Caroline" _DAMN! I will need to force my way in._ _I will find out where he hid my body._

He swiftly left the house again once he knew Caroline had left. He didn't get very far before he sae a dark haired beauty strolling down the street. He crossed the road to interrupt her path. He looked into her eyes. "Hi Tyler, are you ok?" "You will not move. You will not scream." The women looked dazed; "I won't move, I won't scream." Tyler rested his head back while grabbing the back of her neck and then plunged forward tasting the blood on his lips. The women did exactly as she was told. When he was done he looked around and continued walking down the road leaving her lifeless body on the side of the road. _I wonder how many girls I can find tonight._

Stefan was in his room writing in his journal about what had happened to Elena and his feeling.

_She is a vampire now, her whole life has changed forever, she chose me and that's why she is dead. She wanted me but I don't know if she still does__, __her love for Damon is magnified. She remembers things that he had taken away from her. She told me she needed space and that is what I will give her. I am going to help Damon find out what happened about the vampires not dying once Klaus was killed by Alaric__, Damon seems to think Bonnie is the reason for it, if so we need to know what she has done, as the consequences can't be very far behind. _

Stefan couldn't think of anything else to write, so much had happened in such a short space of time, he had a hard time getting everything sorted in his head. He decided that a walk would do him good.

"Thanks for bringing me home Bonnie." "I need to tell you something Elena, if I don't tell someone I will go crazy." "What's wrong? Is it about Klaus?" "He's still here Elena.. I couldn't let Caroline die, or my mother." "What do you mean he is still here? Damon saw him die Bonnie, you know that." "I cast a spell, I used dark magic and I moved Klaus into Tyler's body Elena. Tyler is Klaus!" Elena's face changed to a look of horror and realisation. "Bonnie, you didn't? So that's why everyone is still walking around alive. We let Tyler leave with Caroline?" "Only because I know Klaus would never hurt Caroline. He wants her." "Bonnie that isn't the point, you lied about it and made everyone think that Klaus died? You used dark magic again." "I know Elena, and now he is threatening me again, saying that if I don't get him back in his body he will kill my mother. I will have to use it again." "Have you told anyone else about this?" "No. Damon knows I have done something but he doesn't know exactly what yet." "Damon would probably rip your head off if he found out you let Klaus run free, but it's ok. We will come up with a plan." "How? Elena." "He needs to go back in his body, he can't stay in Tyler's body. Is Tyler still alive." "I think so, I panicked and didn't really think about it." "Ok, well we will get Klaus back into his body, he thinks I don't know so I will find out from Damon where he hid his body, once you get Klaus back into it, I will stake him with the white oak stake." "That will never work!" "Yes it will, I just need to persuade Damon to tell me where his body is, then you can tell Klaus and he can get the body, we can then steal the stake and go through with our plan."" "Don't you think we should tell Damon and Stefan?" "No, the less people who know the more of a chance we have of it working Bonnie." Bonnie and Elena pulled up to the front of Elena's house. Elena then realised she couldn't actually go into the house without being invited in. "Bonnie? I can't move past the door, I need inviting in now." Elena looked devastated knowing that this was now going to be her life, being locked out of places, an outsider. "It's ok Elena, I'll get Jeremy." Jeremy came down stairs and told Elena to come in, Elena walked into the house and gave Jeremy a hug.

"I love you Jer. Thank you." "Whatever you need Elena, I'm here." Bonnie tried to lighten the mood. "Ok well I think we should order pizza and watch movies, what do you think?" "Sounds like a plan, I'll grab the menu, you grab the film Elena, please though, no vampire movies. Ok?" Elena smiled and moved into the living room. Jeremy mouthed to Bonnie so Elena couldn't here. "Bonnie, Is she going to be ok?" "Don't worry I am staying over." Jeremy looked worried as he was a hunter after all. He did however know if Bonnie was staying, both him and Elena were safe.

Damon had been roaming around Mystic Falls most of the night, compelling a few people here and there to let him feed on them, he felt strong again. He was trying to find out information about Klaus, but he couldn't find anybody of use so he just settled for drinking pretty blonde girls. "You find anything out?" "Does it look like it?" Stefan sat beside Damon. "You have been feeding?" "So?"

"You can't let your mood be affected by Elena all the time." "You can talk." "I know you love her, and I know I love her too. We can't let that come between us, when she is ready to choose then we will come to that bridge, if she wishes to have either of us, you will always be my brother Damon and I finally have you back in my life, I am not willing to let Elena or anybody come between us, if she chooses me, I don't wish you to leave Mystic Falls, you belong here." "I don't think I could handle having to watch you both together. I have had to do it for 2 years already, it kills me. I couldn't handle both Katherine and Elena choosing you. No offence." "I hope she chooses you Damon, because I see how she changes you, for the better." "Don't lie Stefan, it doesn't suit you." "Well I advise you give Elena the space she wants. I'll see you at home and we can get an early start tomorrow, Elijah and Rebekah may be able to help us find out why we are still here."

Bonnie had stayed the night and made sure Elena slept through. It was now morning and Bonnie knew she needed to go find Klaus and ask to see if he had found his body yet. "Elena you need to wake up now." "Mmm ok Bonnie." Elena's eyes flashed open and Bonnie passed her a blood bag. "I am going to go find Klaus and see if he has found his body, you need to find Damon, I only have until Sunday night to get this done." "Okay, I will meet you back here later?" "Yes, are you going to be ok?" "Yes, I will make sure I have a blood bag near, in case I get a bad craving ok?" Bonnie quickly left, Elena could here Jeremy making breakfast downstairs, she finished the blood off and was amazed at how quickly she had got dressed, she actually quite liked her new abilities. _I'll never be late again_, she thought.

Damon sat on the grass and just watched the people walk past. People that didn't think vampires existed and never would believe that they did. He had stayed up all night, he couldn't sleep. He played with the thought of knowing how much more powerful he was and that he could have anyone of them he wanted. That's why Elena bugged him so much. She was the only one he wanted. He wished she would see that he had always been there. He had done anything she had asked of him and never asked for anything in return. He had been there when Stefan wasn't and he made her feel safe. Even though he wanted her all to himself, he helped Elena find Stefan and he even brought him back. Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts. "Damon what are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing Blondie?" Damon scowled at Caroline. "Fantasising about Elena, no doubt."

"She's not that special." Damon lied. "Whatever I'm just on my way to Elena's to drop off some more blood bags and a journal. I thought she might want a new one and I don't want her to run out of blood" Damon was now curious "How is she?" "I haven't even seen or heard from Bonnie or Elena since I left the boarding house last night." "Give me the blood and journal; I'll take it to her, and you can go and find witchy." "I don't think that's such a good idea Damon. Besides you can't compel me to do stuff anymore remember?" "Don't be so sure Caroline…" Damon quickly tackles Caroline to the floor and snatches the blood from her hands. Caroline's eyes fill with fire and form black veins underneath. "Don't get mad Blondie. I need to see her. You know I won't hurt her." "She doesn't want to see you… or Stefan she wants to be alone for now. She isn't ready to face up to her feelings for either of you. Remember her feelings are heightened now." "Just because she died and came back to life doesn't mean she can use it as an excuse to block us both out. What I have to say needs to be said because as soon as she is ok again I won't be here anymore. I need to know that she still chooses Stefan and she needs to know exactly how I feel about her." "She chose Stefan?" "Yes, then died and probably realised that id compelled her a few times." "You compelled Elena? Is there anyone you haven't compelled Damon? Can't you live without having to control people?" "I compelled her because I didn't want her to have to choose between me and my baby brother. But now she needs to because it is quite obvious her feelings for me are just as real." "Look Damon, Stefan will treat her like a princess…" "And then leave her when his switch pops off again. Havant you noticed it's been me that stuck by her, I promised her I'll never leave her and kept my promises. Stefan drank from her. Stefan totally lost control. Even though I could have made her forget about him I chose to help her find him because I love her. If she chooses Stefan then I will leave and let her be happy but I need to tell her exactly how I feel because I've never had this before and it's not something I'm willing to just forget about." "Ok. Well don't tell her I let you leave with the ring and stuff, and don't think that this makes us friends, because it doesn't." Damon saw that he had persuaded Caroline and quickly sped off towards Elena's. If he didn't do this while he had the guts then he wouldn't be able to get another chance. He just hoped she would give him one night.

He got to the front door and knocked. "Wow, am I actually nervous?" Jeremy opened the door and tried to slam it shut. Damon put his foot in between the door and forced it open. "Not cool Jeremy. Where is she I think I may have something she wants?" Damon took the blood out of his pocket and waved it in the air. Instantly Elena was at the bottom of the stairs. "Care... Damon what are you doing here. Where is Caroline?" "She is otherwise exposed for the moment. I said I would gladly bring you your fix of blood, there is this journal too." Damon casually smirked over at Elena. Elena couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. The way she felt about him seemed different, stronger. She looked into his eyes and saw concern that she knew he wouldn't voice until they were alone. She knew she had to speak to Damon because he had something she needed. She may as well start with now. She did wonder where Stefan was, but Stefan was one to coil up inside himself and hide in the corner. When she told him to stay away Stefan would be the one to actually listen. That made Elena a little happy because she knew Stefan knew her. Knew she needed space, but then again she wouldn't of minded him at least trying, apologising and stuff, like Damon, she could genuinely see that Damon was afraid she'd never speak to him again. But she knew if Damon could have stopped it he would of. He wouldn't have chosen to save Matt no matter how much she protested. Stefan's love was pure; Damon's was a bit possessive. "It's ok Jeremy. Damon just wanted to drop my blood off and we need to talk anyways. If you want to go back upstairs I'll be up soon." "If you're sure Elena, but if you need me just shout." "Will do." Jeremy goes back upstairs and Elena walks in to the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you need to get something off your chest Damon." "I needed to see you. You'll only ever hear these words from me once and this conversation will only happen once. After it, if you still want to be with Stefan then that's fine." "Damon…" "Just listen, Elena." Damon moved a few steps closer to Elena. Close enough to feel her breath so he could see if anything changed in her to make him think there was a chance. I mean he didn't have her heartbeat to listen to anymore. "I am sorry that this happened to you. If I could have changed what Rebekah did I would have. I wouldn't wish this on you and I wish there was something that I could do to make you see that. Also I compelled you when you were human because I didn't want you to have to choose between me and my brother. Your were happy with him and I didn't want to take that away from you, but I know you have feelings for me that are just as real as the ones you have for Stefan. It was clear there more than lust from that kiss we shared and I need you to tell me you don't feel anything for me and that you want Stefan. If you do I'll never bring it up again. I'll leave like I told Stefan I would if you chose him and I'll let you be happy. Just tell me you don't feel anything for me."

"Damon I.. Of course I feel something for you. I'll never stop feeling something for you, but I've got this feeling that you're not good for me. Your love for me is possessive. You'll always put me first no matter what the cost. You don't think about what I want, you put what you want first. You don't care about other people around you. Tell me this. If it was you and not Stefan that swam to save me, who would you have chosen, even after I would have repeatedly said take Matt first?" "That's not fair Elena. Matt wouldn't have wanted to have been saved if he got the choice. He would have made me take you first, and you know it. Stefan didn't save you the first time for you to drown there 2 years later. I am selfish, you know this and you wouldn't have these feeling towards me if you didn't like it just a little bit. I will always put you first." "Yes but you would have ignored what I wanted because you didn't want to lose me. You always do. You also thought it was ok to take those memories away because it was easier than wanting to know how I felt, you met me first and yet you never said anything to me when I told you that it may have been different…" Damon moved even closer to Elena. He felt her flush and her breathing quickened a little.

"I think your just making excuses because you're scared at how different our relationship would be to what yours and Stefan's is. Its scares you but at the same time it excites you. You're not so innocent yourself Elena, and how long do you think it will be until Stefan breaks your heart again and I'm here trying to pick up the pieces? "Damon, please step away from me. I.. I." "I'm right aren't I. You don't like how I make you feel when I'm this close to you, or you secretly revel in it and just enjoy the chase? Well I won't chase forever Elena. If you want me I'm right here. I'm the one that keeps trying to make it up to you and I don't see Stefan anywhere. I love my baby brother and if you chose him I'd leave but I'm not so sure you're going to anymore. Anyway, here's your the blood. I'll get Caroline to bring more over tomorrow as we have plenty at the boarding house." Damon moves away from Elena with a small smirk, but his eyes showed a different story. A little desperation. He had literally been the most open he had ever been with anyone in his entire existence and it scared him a little to think she could throw it all back in his face. For once he was vulnerable but he liked it a little, he knew that he had done everything in his power and he could see in Elena's eyes that he had actually gotten through. He'd spoke the truth.

Elena was nearly trembling, she was trying not to move because she knew if she did she would end up doing something she would regret, or would she, her mind was all over the place. Damon could see the battle in her right before him. He again moved closer to her. "Elena, you are shaking." He stroked her cheek and moved to her lips, caressing her bottom lip with his fingertip. Elena instantly calmed with his touch, she was not pressing against the counter as he moved even closer to her, searching her eyes for an invite. "Da…mon, I.. Please leave!" She felt a gust of wind as she shut her eyes, when she opened them he had gone and she felt like she was missing him already. "What has just happened?" _Shit I was supposed to find out where the stake and Klaus' body was. Now I will have to see him again. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6.**

**Sorry about the delay, I have been in training at work, which means no spare time for me to upload, I have been waiting to check this chapter over for about a week. I am in training again next week but hopefully will get a chapter up tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews etc. Enjoy.**

Elena was sat on her bed; she donned her sweats and had her hair tight back in to a bun. She was looking down into her lap. There laid a new journal. She felt as if writing in her old one would be writing in someone else's as she wasn't that same Elena anymore. She was scared of what she might do, of what she had become. She also didn't want to bump in to Damon or Stefan. Damon had left her alone since he last came but his smell and the feel of his breath on her skin was till scarred in her memory. Stefan on the other hand hadn't texted, called or been to see her once. She was worried because she knew that she was the one to always bring him back from the edge and at the moment she couldn't do that and Stefan had to sort himself out. As she looked at her journal she picked up her pen and started to write.

I am writing this now as a vampire. In the back of my mind I knew that_ one day I would be one. It would have been naïve of me to think I would stay human. There was too much darkness around me for me not to think it. When your life is surrounded by the supernatural, it's only a matter of time before you become supernatural yourself right?_

_I started a new journal because to me it feels like my old diaries are no longer mine. They were Elena's the human. It wouldn't be right to write my thoughts in her journal because I'm not her anymore. _

_I feel… weird to say the least. All I crave is blood. My feelings are too heightened and it's really taking its toll. I know Stefan said that your emotions are heightened when you become a vampire, but I never expected to feel this way. I feel… weird. I haven't left the house __since last night__. I don't know how I'll ever be able to leave. I don't want to have to face the world. I should be dead. I am dead. __Damon came to see me earlier, he brought me more blood and this journal and he told me how he feels and that I have the choice to have him or have Stefan, he makes me feel OK when he is near me, I don't crave blood either, I just crave his closeness, but when he left I went back to vampire Elena again. Stefan has left me alone, he hasn't contacted me at all, I need to pluck the courage up and speak to him too, to see if I still feel the same way._

_Also Klaus is alive, living in Tyler's body, Bonnie cast a spell with dark magic saving all her friends, Klaus want's his body back but we have a plan to make sure that he doesn't escape next time._

Elena stopped writing when she heard a knock on the front door. She slowly raised herself up and off the bed. Hoping that if she went slowly, they would leave thinking no one was home. She walked down the stairs as the door knocked again but louder. When she opened it she didn't expect Tyler to be standing there. She quickly composed herself and covered her fear "Elena. I was just wondering how you had been, ya know since you became a vampire and all." "I've been dead Tyler." "Yes well we all have baggage don't we. Least you're not both werewolf and vampire rolled into one." "I guess you're right, how are you coping with that?" "Quite well actually. I wouldn't know what I would do without Caroline in my life ya know." "Where is Caroline?" Elena worried about Caroline and that she would have to spend time with Klaus without knowing who he really was. "Oh she is busy at the moment with Bonnie. She told me to let you know that you need to be at her house at 8pm." "I'm sorry but I've got a lot on." "Like?" "Like, just stuff." "She will pick you up at 8. I'm just the messenger."

He swiftly turned on his heel and sped off down the street. Elena didn't even have time to reply. She didn't want to leave the house. What is she going to say to people? What if Damon was there? Or Stefan? She sighed and closed the door. Tyler was strolling down the street with a grin on his face; _I wonder when Stefan and Damon will realise that someone is killing their residents again. Hmmm._

Elena grabbed her phone and texted Bonnie, "Ok so Klaus has just been here, he has told me Caroline is throwing a party. Is that true?" "Yes Elena, this is perfect though, Damon is coming, you can find out where his body is and get the stake, I will keep Klaus busy and make sure he thinks his plan is going to go ahead, he has been killing people, a lot of people Elena." "Oh god. Ok well can you make sure you pick me up and not Caroline?" "I'm sorry Elena, but I have to get my powers to their strongest if I am to use dark magic again. Caroline will be there at 8. B x"

"Stefan, I have just got off the phone with Liz and she says she has found 6 bodies drained of blood dotted around the streets of Mystic Falls. No attempt to conceal it." "What do you think?"

"I think we can never catch a break." "Let's go." Damon and Stefan walk out of the boarding house to go meet Liz and find out what is happening in Mystic Falls. "So, Caroline text me as well she says she is throwing a party for Elena, you think you will go?" "No, and neither should you Damon." "Someone has to go and make sure Elena doesn't feed on the guests." "Well you heard what she said. She want's space." "I would at least attempt to find out how she is doing brother." "Hi guys, thank god you're here." The six bodies were all in the morgue awaiting examination. "Has anyone seen anything?" "No, if they do they don't remember." "Damon, do you think it's just one vampire or many?" Stefan was examining the bodies. "I just think it's the one, I have a pretty good idea which." "Rebekah?" "Bingo! I'll see you later Stefan at the party. I think Rebekah needs a house call."

Damon dashes off through the door leaving Liz and Stefan. "Do you really think its Rebekah?" Liz looked worried. "Well we will find out Liz don't worry, just keep feeding people vervain and hopefully we will catch whoever is responsible soon."

Damon let himself in to the Mikaelson house. "Show yourself Rebekah." Elijah appeared at the top of the balcony. "What are you doing here Damon? Rebekah isn't here she is with Matt, trying to apologise." "Did she kill a few girls on her way over there by any chance?" "Of course not, we wish to live here peacefully." "Well that's not what the 6 drained bodies are saying. I advise that you rein your sister in a little bit more." "I will speak to her, but when I say it wasn't her, I mean it and don't take too lightly being called a liar Damon. "Well you have been warned." "And so have you. How is Elena doing?" "She is none of your concern." "I have heard there is a party tonight, Rebekah would like to go so I think I will also pop by." "You're not welcome there." "Well I wasn't asking for you permission Damon. You can leave now, unless you would like to tell me where you hid my brother's body?" "Never!"

Bonnie had just watched Caroline leave to go pick Elena up and was left alone with Klaus before anyone had arrived to the party. "You all set for tomorrow night Bon Bon?" Bonnie looked at Klaus confidently. "Almost, you managed to find your body yet?" "Klaus:- I am watching Damon's every move, shouldn't be too long until he lets someone know." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the toilet, try not to kill anyone while I'm gone, and at least open the door when people arrive, can you do that?"

Bonnie immediately locked the door behind her and grabbed her phone quietly texting Elena. "Elena, Caroline is on her way, remember what you need to do tonight, I am hoping that Klaus finds his own body, but you need to find the stake and get Damon to tell you where the body is." Elena received the text and read it just as Caroline beeped her horn.

Caroline was beeping outside Elena's house for 10 minutes before she got out and stormed up to the house. She opened the door without knocking and shouted up for Elena. "Elena, you don't have a choice in this. You are coming to your party.

Elena:- No I'm not Care and you can't make me." Elena really didn't want to have to rouse Damon into telling her information, she felt bad for using him. "Yes I can because I'm stronger than you, you need to get out of the house and this is the perfect time. Tyler has organised this for you." "Why would he organise this? " Elena thought about it and wondered what he had planned. "Because he cares Elena, we all do. Now get down here now!" Elena sighed as she got out of bed. She was dressed for the occasion already. A white dress which puffed out at the bottom. It came to just above her knees. She slowly walked down her stairs and stood in front of Caroline. "That's better. Now let's go, Jeremy left over an hour ago." "I really don't want to have to do this Care." "You cannot keep yourself locked behind doors Elena. You need to go out and live the normal life while you can. You can only do this once, then you have to keep moving and it'll never be as good as the first time. We still have a few months of school left and I'll be damned if you think you're not going to attend." "Ugh…" Elena stormed out of the house and got into the passenger seat of Caroline's car. She tapped her nails on the interior and watched the trees as they passed at high speed.

"You may as well get used to it Elena. You're a vampire now. But you're not alone I promise, you have me. I'll always be with you. You get to protect the ones that you love now in a way that no one else can. It's a blessing in disguise. Jeremy knows what you are and he doesn't mind. Bonnie does, and she doesn't mind because she knows you would never hurt a soul." "I know Care it's just hard getting used to the fact that I'm dead and all these feelings I had seem a lot more magnified then they were when I wasn't dead." "Feelings about?" "It doesn't really matter much." "It's Damon isn't it?" "I don't want to talk about it Care." "Ok but you need to know that both he and Stefan will be there today." "I know. Although I'm surprised Stefan is going, He hasn't bothered with me since I turned, it's like now I'm not human he doesn't want me." "You know that isn't true. He is just scared that you will be another Katherine." "He's spoken to you?" "Well yeah, life does go on Elena. He needed someone to talk to and he knew he couldn't talk to you. When I turned up earlier to ask him to the party I literally had to beat it out of him. But we spoke and he misses you." "Well he is crap at showing it." "You told him to leave you alone remember Elena? You know Stefan does whatever you tell him to do." "Unlike Damon you mean?" "Unlike Damon yes, they are two completely different people and I can't understand how you could fall for both of them, but you did and I think that is why you haven't come out of your house. The feeling you had for Damon have got worse haven't they? Like you want to just devour him?" "Yes Caroline. I can't bear to look at him without wanting him, needing him. Then I feel guilt when he's gone because I chose Stefan. Then this happened." "I think you need to speak to both of them and just be honest. Anyways we are here. You ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be, are they all in there?" "Yes, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy are waiting for us." Elena and Caroline walk up the long pathway to Caroline's house. The minute she walked in all eyes were on her. Whispers erupted but Elena ignored them and moved through the crowd until she saw Matt. She ran and pulled Matt into a tight embrace.

"Matt I'm so sorry, for everything. I… I…" "Elena, you saved my life at the cost of your own. You were very stupid and I'm just happy Meredith had injected you with vampire blood, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself otherwise. Having you here, even if it's as a vampire is better than you not being here at all Elena. Please believe that everyone cares and loves you." "I know it's just if it weren't for me, none of this would ever have happened." "Shhh Elena, we are just happy that you're here and safe." Damon came round the corner from the kitchen. "Elena, I thought you'd never make it." Elena quickly turned round and saw him standing there. He was wearing tight jeans, with plain black t shirt and donned his leather jacket as usual with Damon. He smirked at her as he moved forward. Elena scowled over at Damon with her brown eyes. Damon just smirked wider, but then stopped. "Stefan… Couldn't make it. He is off hunting." Damon showed sympathy in his eyes then. He knew that Stefan wasn't here on purpose and he knew that Elena knew that too. "You should go see him tomorrow. Make sure he is ok." "Yeah I will. Anyways I need a drink." "I'll come with you Elena." Bonnie quickly followed Elena. "You need to be nicer to Damon, Elena, we need that stake." "I know, I will get it don't worry." " I hope so, we are running out of time." Bonnie looked worryingly over at Klaus who sat in the corner watching everyone.

Klaus sat and watched them all have a good time, drink, eat and laugh. He watched Elena and Damon, and how much they were fighting each other mentally. He thought to himself _none of you will get away with this, not this time. _Klaus was vengeful, because he knew that he couldn't create any more of his hybrids, that Rebecca had killed his doppelganger. He couldn't blame her of course as she thought he was dead and the only way to stop Alaric from killing her, Elijah and Cole as well was to kill the one thing he was linked to, Elena. There wasn't much anyone could do other than fight the inevitable. Klaus had been saved, by Bonnie. She didn't regret doing it as she knew it was the only way she could save everyone she cared about. She just wished she hadn't had to do it in the first place. He knew that her witchy ancestors would fail to help her from that point on as well but he knew she was the strongest Bennett since Emily and even without their help she could destroy him, she just didn't know it, which was good for Klaus. He had lost his family, his hybrids, his body, his doppelganger, his witch and Stefan. _Stefan, well then, Stefan seems to be absent from this cosy get together. I wonder where he could be. _He sat there contemplating his next move. Today was just about getting to know your enemy. He wanted to know exactly what their weaknesses were, mainly Bonnie's and Jeremy's, he knew that Elena would do anything for the Salvatore brothers, Matt would do anything to protect his friends, Caroline would protect Matt, Tyler and her family. Jeremy only had Elena left so he sussed him out almost immediately. But Bonnie, he knew her weakness, but that was also her strongest link, where she drew her power from, he needed time to think of the perfect plan. He needed to speak to Stefan. Caroline appeared at the side of him. "Tyler, there you are, I have been waiting to spend time with you, you seem really distant from me, is everything ok?" "Yes Caroline of course everything is ok love." Klaus actually really liked Caroline, maybe she was his weak link. "Can we go upstairs? Spend some time together?" Caroline winked at Tyler. Klaus looked at Caroline and stood up.

"Yes ok Care, if that's what you would like." Klaus was looking at Caroline and wishing she would ask that to him and not Tyler, _Oh Caroline, if only you knew it was me._

Bonnie watched Klaus and Caroline exit and go upstairs. "Elena! Here is your chance, Caroline seems to have got Klaus to go with her, I assume because Klaus actually cares about her." "Got it." Elena moved away from Bonnie and stood in the corner watching everyone, she could feel Damon and smell the bourbon. "Well Elena, you can smell and hear me a mile off now. Which sucks for me." "Yes, it means you can't sneak up on me anymore Damon." "Well it doesn't mean I won't try. Would you like another drink Elena?" "What I'd like is to get out of here Damon." "Well you have stayed longer than most of use expected. Come on I'll take you home." "Really? Thanks Damon." "You're welcome Elena." Elena's skin flushed a little and Damon smirked. "Don't worry, it's just a friend helping another friend out. I won't try anything unless you want me to Elena. I know you will eventually and I'm happy to wait until you're willing. I'm not in to rape." "Compelling them to have sex with you is still rape Damon." "Ah yes but that's a totally different way of looking at it. If they didn't want it that much then they would still say no." "Yeah of course." "Elena where are you going?" Matt had a look of worry on his face as he looked over at Elena and then Damon. "I'm going to go home Matt. I feel like I've had enough excitement for one day and I just want to get out of here. Damon is going to take me home, is that ok?" "Text me when you get home ok?" "Don't worry she is in safe hands Matty." "Yeah of course she is."


End file.
